Harry Potter - All That Remains
by Smokahontasss
Summary: Harry is just setting off with his two most closest friends on a journey to defeat Voldemort. But, what happens when Dumbledore has not told the secret as to how to do so, and what if someone else joined along the quest...
1. Chapter 1- The beginning

**Author's Notes**: This story takes pace in the seventh year in the golden era and may contain spoilers. I have modified the HP world slightly to the face that Dumbledore did not tell Harry the secrets to destroy Voldemort. All character's are as they are in the books.

* * *

Does contain several oc's in order for the story to function by will be mainly in the point of view of the golden trio.

Chapter One: The Beginning

Harry stared out of Ron's window, watching the guests dance in their formal attire for the wedding. They all seemed free of worry, unlike himself. Tomorrow was the day he, Ron and Hermione set of to venture into the unknown to slay Voldemort.

The thing is he did not know how exactly he could possibly achieve this. Dumbledore hadn't told him a thing, how was he supposed to kill the Dark Lord when he didn't know even the first baby steps to do so. What made it worse was that Ron and Hermione believes that he knows everything; after all, Harry was the chosen one.

"Harry?" Hermione poked her head round the door before stepping in. For the past few weeks she had been stuffing as many things as she could into her bag of everlasting space.

"'Ello" Harry said, not turning his face from the skylight.

"Neville's just showed up at the party with his gran, she seems to be causing some conflict down there. Why are you up here? Are you worried for tomorrow?"

Harry shrugged, "Just strange thinking we leave tomorrow is all"

"Harry," Hermione reached over and placed a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder. "We'll be fine; so long as I follow all of the enchantments to keep us concealed and that we follow the instructions Dumbledore told you we'll be fine, I'm sure of it!"

Harry shrugged one more. "I'd like to visit my parents' house…before-before we start the mission"

"If it's not too risky, of course we can." Hermione smiled.

"Am I interrupting something here?" Came a voice and Ginny stepped in the room. Her scarlet dress flowed to her feet, complimenting her beautiful fiery hair. She was stunning.

"Just reassuring Harry for tomorrow," Hermione said, quickly slipping the hand from his shoulder. Harry could feel the heat emanating from her glowing cheeks. "I better go look for Ron," and with that, Hermione left the room leaving Harry and Ginny.

"I know I shouldn't see you, what with Ron nagging and all" Ginny started to approach Harry "But it might be the last time I see you for ages, or at all"

"Ginny..." Harry tried to stop her, knowing that if Ron were to step into the room now, he would go mental.

"Oh, stop being such a spoil sport" Ginny grinned, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck. He felt her soft lips press against his, tasting the sweetness of her melt his worries away. Make him not want to leave, to stay with her forever, locked in this warm embrace.

Ginny pulled away first and gave him a teasing smile "Good luck" She grinned and with that she went out of the room, skirt flowing behind her.

Harry sighed, he would miss Ginny so much it almost felt unbearable but he couldn't not go. He couldn't let her down. After moments of silence, Harry left the room and went down stairs into the back garden. Folk music was playing loudly as the many guests danced freely to the melody. Harry could see Ron and Hermione in the background swaying, Fred and George doing a quick step with a couple of Fleur's veela cousins, Luna and her father doing a peculiar type of jig in a canary yellow attire and of course, Bill and Fleur in the centre of the dance floor, gazing dreamily into each other's eyes as they swayed to the song.

It all made Harry very lonely. He could not talk to Ginny let alone sway with her to the music. It would be fine for Ron when they set off, He would have Hermione. But Harry would have no-one and he knew it. Misery leaked into Harry's mind, the thought of being alone haunts him, creeps into his dreams at night, terrifying him.

"Harry?"

A voice woke him, making him turn to the attention to Neville, sitting with his gran.

"Ah! The chosen one, friend of Neville's 'ay? Tell me, was my son a little champion when saving you from those death eaters in the ministry of magic!"

"G-gran, stop!" Neville frowned, his face turning a brilliant shade of red.

"'Ello Neville" Harry smiled, taking a chair next to him.

"Harry! It's great to see you, rumour has it you weren't going to show your face at Hogwarts…people were saying because-because…you know"

"Yeah, I know," Harry frowned, thinking of Dumbledore's death, so many questions he should have asked. Asked to end it all.

"No, I'm staying at Hogwarts" he lied.

He couldn't have people knowing, it would only lead to more stress. Stress he didn't need already.

"Great! Let's see if we could do Gryffindor some victory and win the cup again, Malfoy would be bursting with rage!" Neville chuckled

"That's right Neville, you show Slytherin whose boss! My little Neville, finally showing some bravery, just like his parents-"

"Gran!"

Harry smirked, gazing at the sky outside of the Marquee. The night sky was quiet and peaceful, almost refreshing for him to gaze up at something so soothing. It felt like reassurance almost.

Almost.

Minute stars twinkled at him. At one point he even saw a shooting star.

"_Please…I wish the journey will be safe for all of us tomorrow…all of us"_

The star gleamed pure white, more vivid than any other. It almost appeared to be hurtling towards us. Fast. That's when Harry realised.

It was no shooting star.

It was a Patronus.

In what seemed like no time at all, the Patronus hit the middle of the garden. The atmosphere changed immediately. Dances froze, merely stunned, the music grinded to a halt, everything appeared to be frozen in time.

Kingsley's voice rang out through the silence.

"_Scrimgeour is dead. The minister is down"_

There was no room for panic. It was all too late. The time that once seemed stationary had now picked up the pace into what felt like no time at all. Death Eaters surrounded the area. Wands were out. Deadly curses flew around the Marquee. Harry leapt to his feet. He was no longer safe. He had to flee. He had to find Hermione and Ron.

"Harry!" Neville ran to my side as we charged through the unsettled crowd. Crouched down on the floor. He could not risk being found. Not now. Neville paused.

"I need to find Luna, She needs to be safe."

Now was the time to leave him. Harry had to leave Neville behind. It would be to dangerous taking more people out with him. It was not arranged. Harry had to go. Now. His eyes searched the room. His friends were not in his sight. _"Oh great" _he thought.

A hand pulled Harry to his feet. _"This is it, it's over"_ He grimaced, attempting to dwell back onto the floor but the grip was too strong.

"For Merlin's sake Harry, get up, we haven't got time for this!" a familiar voice called to him. He shot straight up to his feet.

"Hermione?"

"We haven't got much time, Where's Ron?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen since he was with you"

"We have to find him. We haven't go time for this."

Harry scanned the room once more, finding it hard to see anything amongst the blinding flashes before him. _There. _ Beyond the smoke Harry saw a tuft of ginger hair crouching through the aggressive bodies.

"Hermione, he's there!" Harry cried, yanking her arm to the direction of Ron. In a matter of minutes, Harry and Hermione were on their hands and knees, desperate to get to Ron.

"Ron!"

"Hermione?"

At the same time, Harry, Hermione and Ron leapt to their feet. Hermione swiftly grabbed both Harry's and Ron's hand.

"Harry?"

A voice echoed, another hand placed upon his shoulder.

Harry wasn't listening. He was to busy focusing, focused on a girl with flaming red hair. A girl with flaming red hair which complimented the crimson blood dripping from her mouth as she tumbled to the floor in spasms.

Ginny was attacked by the crucio curse.

Harry had to help her, stun the death eater. Kill him. But the atmosphere surrounding him evaporated into a pool of darkness and he felt the wind knock out of him.


	2. Chapter 2 Hide and Survive

Chapter 2: Hide and Survive

Harry's eyes peaked over his bunk bed, the last hazy visions from his eternal nightmare's dissolved into his surrounding's. It had almost been a month since the wedding disaster, since then the small group had been in hiding. They move place to place daily, concealed in a miniature tent, everyone waiting for Harry's orders that will never come.

His eyes focused on his friends he shared his little camp out with. Neville lay sprawled across the floor, grunting to himself in his slumber. He had offered his bed to his companion, Luna Lovegood who lay silently amongst the bed sheets neighbouring her. The two unwanted allies who had grasped Harry's shoulder just at the wrong time. Hermione seemed disgruntled by the error but soon learnt to live by it.

Ron was on the bunk above of Luna; his auburn hair only just peaked from the top of his covers, deep snores arose from his bunk, indicating that he was still dead to the world.

That left Hermione. Harry leant over his bed only to see a vacant bed rather than a sleeping Gryffindor. Where was she? Even the smallest obscurity left Harry in a shot of fret. Ruffling back his untamed hair, Harry arose from his bunk, eager not to make a sound. Harry slipped past Neville and glanced around at the tent. Nothing. Harry scrambled out of the tent; the frosted grass pierced his bear feet.

"Hermione?" Harry called hoping for an answer, "Hermione!"

"…Harry, what're you doing?" A voice croaked from the round the corner. Harry turned to find Hermione collapsed in the dew. The bags under her eyes Cleary confirmed Hermione had yet another sleepless night.

"What're you doing out here?" Harry asked, lending her a hand.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I would make myself useful and be on watch"

"Aren't you cold?" Harry frowned, imagining the unbearable cold of the night that mad him shiver.

"I don't know, Harry. I forget how to feel the cold sometimes…" Hermione motioned, her hazelnut eyes distracted.

"Hermione. You've been like this for a while, what's wrong?"

"I just feel concerned over what's happening to our friends right now. I hate being disconnected to the world, unknowing if anyone we know has died. I hate not knowing if my parents are okay. I hate knowing that they don't know-don't know I exist."

Her last words were barely audible but Harry heard it all to clear. Wiping the bubbling tears from Hermione's weary eyes, Harry gave Hermione a comforting embrace, attempting to warm up her ice cold skin. Hermione whimpered and shivered in Harry's arms, trembling with haunting nightmare's that Harry knew all to well.

Guilt seeped into Harry's body; he was destroying his friends for no apparent reason. They didn't have to go with him at all but they did for mere friendliness yet there Harry was, unable to tell them he had no idea which step was his first. The remorse felt unbearable.

"We've been in hiding for a while." Hermione started

"I know"

"The more I've been here, the more I think. The more I think about the people I'm not with. It's awful Harry."

"I know."

"So I was wondering where we will go first, it must be October now and we haven't even begun."

"I know."

"So, you know how to end this all, what's our first move?"

"…I want to visit my parents before we begin. I told you that."

"I would too."

"What?"

"I mean, visit Godrics Hallow. I've been reading that book. You know, the one about Dumbledore? You know, he used to live there himself."

"He did?" Harry said bewildered, although he should be used to the fact Dumbledore had never told him a thing.

"Yes, Harry. I'd like to see it sometime, it might lead to more clues as to how to destroy You-Know-Who"

"When do we go? And how? The place is bound to be ambushed with Death Eaters."

"We could use some Polyjuice Potion, I'm not sure though. I was thinking we could use the invisibility cloak in order to get some hairs."

"That's brilliant Hermione, we should do that!"

Hermione sighed, a slight smile emerging upon her face "Thanks, Harry."

"Not a problem"

Harry could feel Hermione Nestle closer to her, he didn't mind. Harry enjoyed the company of the girl, the warmth made him feel warmer and the extra body, less lonely. Harry was oh so lonely. Hermione leaned slowly towards Harry's face making his cheeks glow.

"Don't tell Ron" She muttered gently into Harry's ear, he understood. Hermione pressed her lips softly against his, the warmth heating his face. For a moment he could not control his own actions. What would Ron do if he saw us now? Harry was supposed to be his best friend and this was how he treated him.

Maybe Hermione was thinking the same thing as she suddenly parted from Harry's lips. "I better go and make breakfast" she finally said, breaking apart the bond.

The group had little food. A small variety of berries, nut, canned beans, half a chocolate bar and a bottle of whisky Hermione had bought with her muggle money. It was most unlike the fire whisky Harry drank on occasion but it would have to do.

"Morning Harry" Neville emerged from the tent followed by Ron and Luna. Hermione served up the plates, dishing up a plate of temperate baked beans. Ron wrinkled his nose.

"Is this all?"

"Oh I'm ever so sorry, I couldn't whip you up a Sunday breakfast, Ron but if you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of the country."

Ron grunted, shoving a spoonful of beans into his ungrateful mouth.

"I like the beans Hermione, although if it was daddy cooking, he would add a little bit of dandelion to give it a lovely taste" Luna said dreamily to which Hermione muttered something under her breath.

"We have decided," Hermione began "That we would go into London under the invisibility cloak. We can get some hair from muggle's and then go disguised into Godrics Hallow."

"Sounds like a plan" Neville smiled, he has been eager to get up and proceed in the quest. Everyone has.

Luna and Ron lingered in the tent, waiting for Harry, Hermione and Neville's arrival with the muggle hair's they would collect. Their ticket to action. _Finally, _Ron thought, _we'll be out of this god damn tent. _Even the sheer thought of it was almost enough to make him feel calm, well, almost.

"I can't wait to get out of here." Ron stated out loud for only Luna, who was humming dreamily under her breath, to here.

"Me too, I was getting anxious. The defences I put up for the Narshlugs don't appear to be functioning quite right. I can hear them in the tent at night sometimes. I hope they haven't bothered you as much as they've bothered me."

"No, you're good, Luna." Ron rolled his eyes, expecting nothing less from the teenager.

"Well, I just want to get this over and done with so we can all go home and it will all be normal again."

"That would be nice, I miss Hogwarts sometimes. I liked seeing you and Harry play at quiddich and I could commentate"

Ron felt himself smirk, "Yeah, your commentating was the best part last time"

"Lot's of people said it was daft"

"I don't think it was silly, it was hilarious! You had me and Harry in hysterics for ages!"

Luna beamed at Ron. It was the first time he ever took in her appearance properly. Her eyes were an intense blue, the colour of clear skies, although huge, they were spectacular. Her fluffy blonde hair has been tied lazily into a ponytail, it was somewhat greasy but due to the fact no one has shower for at least a week, it could not be helped. Besides, Ron could easily overlook it somehow. Why had he never seen her like this before? Had he even bothered to look at her at all? Her clothes were one of Hermione's spare winter outfit to which she had borrowed considering the only garments she had was the canary yellow dress she wore on the night of the wedding ceremony.

"What is it? Is there something in my hair?" Luna asked, clearly taking note of Ron's ogling.

"What-er no nothing. You're fine."

Ron shook his head dismissively, trying to think of something else to say. Luna wasn't exactly a conversation person. Ron wished someone else would arrive so he could have company, even though he hadn't exactly talked to anyone much. Especially Hermione.

He didn't know why himself but Ron knew that her courteous tone and hazelnut eyes was driving him wild at the moment.

"Would you care to play a game with me" Luna piped up and Ron's eyes were focused on her once more.

"Sure, like what?"

"I'm uncertain, do you have any input?"

"Dunno" Ron shrugged "Truth or Dare"

"Oh yes! I would love to do a quiz on personalities. that will be interesting."

It wasn't what Ron had in mind but never the less, he agreed.

"Truth or dare?" Luna began.

"Truth."

"Hmm…let's see…what is your favourite subject at Hogwarts?"

Ron thought, "I dunno, I suppose defence against the dark arts"

"Oh! I do like defence against the dark arts, I personally enjoyed the club Harry made. I'm glad I joined. It comes in handing now of course!"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, please"

"Er- What do you enjoy the most at Hogwarts?"

"That would be friends, of course. But I do love learning too! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"What is your least favourite subject at Hogwarts?"

All of the questions about Hogwarts were beginning to make Ron feel homesick "I dunno, potions? I hate Snape."

"I don't particularly like Professor Snape either"

"Really?" Ron said, unaware that Luna had emotions.

"Oh yes, of course. After what he did to poor Professor Dumbledore."

"…Yeah..." Ron frowned, simply forgetting the tragedy last summer. Although he was never necessarily close to Dumbledore himself, Ron too felt saddened about the incident. Then again, most people did.

"It's okay. They're still with you really, they're helping you with every decision you make as we speak. You just can't see them. Please don't fret, Ronald"

And as if someone flicked back on the switch in his mind, everything felt okay. Her words were soothing to his body, the aching bones in his body felt rejuvenated and his mind temporarily clear of worry.

"Do you want to continue our game?"

"Sure"

Ron had only just realised how immersed in the game he was when he saw the setting of the golden sun settling amongst the horizon. Ron also found that he must of moved closer to Luna gradually throughout of the game. Or maybe she had moved to him, he could no be certain. Luna's eyes were focused on him once again. Big and blue and beautiful as ever. Ron's face was only inches away from hers. He could feel his cheeks beginning to light up. Ron could see every detail of Luna's face now. Silky blonde hair was swept messily over her faultlessly delicate skin. Her eyebrows seemed perfectly shaped into fine arches and cheeks lightly blushed. Her lips were slightly parted, a rosy colour and with each breath she took, the sweetness of honey could be smelt. Hair. Eyes. Delicate. Blush. Lips. Sweet.

"_What am I doing?" _Ron attempted to control his body but was unable. He could feel the several inches they had between each other growing closer. Inches. Centre meters. Millimetres. His mind fogged up, as his lips brushed against her pure ones. Submerged in this peculiar daze to which he could not escape.

"Ron! We have the hair! Let us in!"

Hermione. The fog cleared away from his mind immediately as he jumped away from Luna. Blood continued to flow from his body. The time that once slowed down had restored to its normal. Ron opened the tent to let the other's into the warmth before repairing the enchantments.

"This is it." Hermione's chestnut coloured eyes stared into his "Tonight we go to Godrics Hallow"


End file.
